Candlehead's Visit
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope's quiet night at home is interrupted when Candlehead comes to spend the night


**Candlehead's visit**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph**

**Agent BM presents**

**A Vanellope and Candlehead cartoon**

**Candlehead's visit**

After a long day of racing, all Vanellope wanted was a nice quiet night at home watching a movie. She came out of one of her bathrooms wearing her pajamas, bathrobe, and marshmallow slippers. She walked to her media room and took her robe off and sat down on her couch

"Nothing like a nice night at home" said Vanellope as she reached for the remote when she heard the doorbell ring

"Now who could that be?" asked Vanellope as she put her robe back on and walked to the door

When she opened it she saw candlehead with some bags

"Candlehead, what are you doing here?" asked Vanellope

"My house has choc-roaches and I need a place to stay until tomorrow while the exterminators get rid of them. And I came here since no one else would let me in so can I stay the night?" asked Candlehead

"Of course, come on in" said Vanellope

Vanellope led candlehead to one of the guest bedrooms

"You can use this room until your house is free of bugs" said Vanellope

"Thanks, hey do you mind if I use your tub, I like to take bubble baths at night to get rid of stress" said Candlehead

"Sure there's a bathroom across the hall from my media room 2 doors down" said Vanellope pointing down the hall

Candlehead got undressed and walked to the bathroom wearing her bathrobe and carrying a bottle of bubble bath. She turned the water on and started to pour her bubble bath in the tub but it quickly ran out

"Hey Vanellope" shouted Candlehead

"Yeah?"

"Can I use some of your bubble bath?" asked Candlehead

"Fine go ahead" said Vanellope

Candlehead took a bottle of Vanellope's bubblebath and poured all of it in

Vanellope walked out of her bedroom and walked to her media room to see candlehead sitting on her couch

"I thought you were taking your bath" said Vanellope as she sat down and grabbed her remote and turned the tv on

"Just letting the tub fill up, what're you watching?" asked Candlehead

"Oh it's a movie about sharks that I've been wanting to see and-

"Oh you don't wanna watch that" said Candlehead as she took the remote and changed the channel

"The evil shopping channel" said a person on tv

"I need some more stuff for my evil shop, I can't sell Frogurt forever" said Candlehead

Vanellope started to say something but Candlehead interrupted her

"Boy it's stuffy in here can you open a window and get me some popcorn with plenty of butter and a nice cold can of coke?" asked Candlehead

Vanellope looked at her angrily

"I am your guest" said Candlehead

Vanellope put her slippers on and got up

"I had to let her in my house, it'll be fun, we're friends" said Vanellope sarcastically as she opened a window and walked to the kitchen

"Attention all citizens of sugar rush, we interrupt this program to bring you urgent news, an alien from the game aliens extermination has escaped and is roaming the game, please keep all windows and doors closed and avoid it's second mouth and acid blood, drool, and anything , and now back to our program"

Vanellope put a bag of popcorn in her microwave and grabbed 2 cans of coke from her fridge

"Oh that candlehead, sometimes she gets on my last nerve" said Vanellope angrily

The escaped alien looked into the kitchen window and crawled in through the kitchen chimney

The microwave beeped and Vanellope put the popcorn in a bowl and placed it on a tray with the sodas when she saw some type of liquid fall from the ceiling and melt part of the tray. She looked up and saw the alien. She screamed and the alien shot its second mouth at her but missed. The alien started chasing her throughout the kitchen and knocking stuff over. Vanellope threw the popcorn and cans of soda at it but they didn't hurt it that much, they just made it angrier

"Can you keep it down in there" said Candlehead

The alien chased Vanellope into the media room when Candlehead saw the creature. She screamed and the creature started to chase the 2 and destroying everything in sight, Vanellope's couch, tv, everything. Vanellope ran for the bathroom

"Vanellope don't go in there" shouted Candlehead

"Why?"

"I think I left the-

Vanellope opened the door and water came rushing out

"Water running" shouted Candlehead

The water washed the creature out the open window in Vanellopes media room and landed outside where it got surrounded by the marines from its game and was killed

Vanellope and Candlehead washed up where Vanellope's couch was

"Vanellope I'm sorry about this. Sorry for ruining your night, I should've warned you about the alien when I heard about it" said Candlehead sadly "I must be a horrible friend"

"It's okay Candle, what are friends for" said Vanellope

"Thanks Ms. President" said Candlehead

"Besides I'm rich, I can replace this stuff" said Vanellope

"Yeah that's true" said Candlehead


End file.
